


You Smell So Good!

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Lee Yut-Lung, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 69, Scent Kink, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yut Lung thinks his boyfriend smells so delicious when he comes home from working out, but he also thinks that his boyfriend will think he's gross for thinking that way.





	You Smell So Good!

Yut Lung has a problem and is currently going insane.  He can’t get that smell, that scent, out of his mind.  It lingers everywhere.  It soaks into everything and invades his every thought.  And, unfortunately for him, he can’t get away from it.  He lives with the problem, and is dating said problem, so there’s no way for him to get away from it.

“Yut Lung, Hun, are you avoiding me for a reason?”

Startled and feeling cornered, he laughs nervously.  “What?  Me?  Avoiding you?  Shorter, that’s ridiculous!”

Cocking his hip out, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising his eyebrow, Shorter clears his throat.  “Hun, don’t lie to me.”

More nervous laughter.  “Uh, well, I’ve got to head out now!  I can’t be late for work!” 

“I might be late for dinner,” Shorter says with a sigh, realizing the conversation would go nowhere.  “I promised Ash I’d go to the gym with him after my shift.”

Yut Lung’s eyes go wide when he realizes the source of his problem, that scent, is going to be making a reappearance.  “O-oh, that’s gr-great.”  He clears his throat when he begins to stutter.  “Well, I’ll be off then!  I’ll pick up some takeout on the way home, so don’t worry about dinner.”

“Bye, Yut Lung.”

“Bye!”  _If he ever finds out, he’ll think I’m disgusting!  I don’t want him to leave me!_   Resolving himself, he squares his shoulders and heads out the door to work.

**********

“I’m home!” He calls out in the quiet apartment.  Only silence answers him.  _Right, he said he was going to be late today because Ash asked him to work out with him._   Walking into the kitchen, he sets the food on the counter and puts his bags on the counter before taking off his coat and throwing it over a kitchen chair.  _Might as well get changed._  

Heading back into the bedroom, Yut Lung begins taking off his work suit and throws it in the hamper.  Grabbing a pair of gym shorts and one of Shorter’s shirts, he puts them on and heads back out to the living room.  Grabbing his phone from his bag, he starts scrolling through his social media.  Absentmindedly, he pulls the collar of Shorter’s shirt up to his nose and inhales deeply.

“Ack!”  Realizing what he’s doing, he drops the collar and jumps up from the couch.  “I can’t start doing this now!  If he walks in while I’m doing that, he’ll know what’s going on and he’ll be disgusted!”  Heading into the kitchen, he grabs his bags and goes to their shared office where he sits at his desk and begins working on some of the work he brought home with him.  _I guess I’ll just work on this until he gets home._

**********

“Hun!  I’m home!” Shorter calls into the quiet apartment.  Receiving no answer, he quickly discards his shoes.  “His shoes are here, so he definitely is home.  Where is he?”  Frowning, he heads into the kitchen first where he sees bags of takeout on the counter and Yut Lung’s jacket on one of the kitchen chairs.  _I wonder where he is._  

Heading in the direction of the bedroom, he drops his bags off and heads back out into the hallway.  _I really need to shower, but I want to find Yut Lung first._   Seeing the office door cracked open, he pushes the door the rest of the way open and peeks in.  _Oh, he’s sleeping!_   Quietly slipping in, he goes over to where Yut Lung is slumped over his work and picks him up.

Mumbling something under his breath, Yut Lung nuzzles his neck and sighs, a smile gracing his face.

“Hun, I probably smell terrible right now.  Get your face out of there.”  However much he verbally protests, he cannot do anything physically because of the way he’s holding Yut Lung.  Heading back into the bedroom, Shorter carefully places Yut Lung on the bed and goes to stand up.  _I’ll shower and then come back to cuddle with him._   Going to stand up, he lets out a startled yelp as Yut Lung latches onto him and pulls him down.  “Hun?!”

Wrapping around him like a koala, Yut Lung smashes his face in Shorter’s neck.  “Don’t move!” He exclaims.

“Yut Lung, are you okay?” Shorter asks, holding himself up by bracing his forearms on the bed so he doesn’t crush his boyfriend.

“No!” He whines, latching on tighter.  “I’m not!”

“What’s wrong?” He asks, this time with worry very evident in his tone.  “Are you hurt?”

“No!”

“Then what’s wrong, Hun?”

“You’re gonna think I’m weird!” He groans.

“Hun, right now I think I’m more concerned about you to think you’re weird.  You’re seriously worrying me right now!”

Letting out a sigh, Yut Lung releases Shorter and lays with his arms and legs spread eagled.  “I’m okay,” he mumbles just loud enough for him to hear.  “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Yut Lung.  Please tell me what’s going on.”

Sighing again, Yut Lung begins to blush.  “You’ll think I’m weird,” he grumbles, avoiding eye contact.

Fixing his boyfriend with a stern look, Shorter shifts and forces Yut Lung to look at him.  “Yut Lung, tell me what’s going on.  You were avoiding me earlier, and now you’re really worrying me.  Did I do something wrong?”

“No!  It’s not you!” He exclaims.  Then, more quietly he says, “It’s me.”

“Hun, please talk to me!  You’re really worrying me right now!”

“I-I…”  He trails off and nibbles on his bottom lip.

Cupping Yut Lung’s face, Shorter leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.  “I promise I won’t think you’re weird.  You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Hun.  Now tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s been happening for a while…and I thought I could handle it…”  Again he trails off, not sure how to continue.

“What, Yut Lung?” Shorter asks, coming close to a panic attack.  “What’s been going on?”

“I’m…attracted to your scent.”  Yut Lung’s face turns bright red.

Shorter freezes.  “What?”

“Ugh!” He groans, rolling over and burying his face in a pillow.  “This is so embarrassing!”  He lets out a small scream.

Shorter quickly rolls Yut Lung bac over, gripping his shoulders.  “S-say that again!” He exclaims.

“No!  It’s weird!”

“Hun, I promise I don’t think you’re weird!  I just want to confirm what I thought I heard!”

“Fine, I said that I’m attracted to your scent!  Now let me go so I can reheat the takeout!”  Yut Lung starts to push at Shorter’s broad frame.

“My scent…”  He thinks for a moment.  “You mean, the way I smell now?”

His blush is back full-throttle.  “I-uh-I mean this is one…of them,” he answers with a slight stutter.

“That’s why you nuzzled me in your sleep like that,” Shorter says, realizing what happened.

Bringing his hands up to cover his face, Yut Lung whines with embarrassment.  “Yes, so please let me up!”

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding me too, lately!  Because I’ve been working out so much, right?”

Letting out another whine, Yut Lung wiggles so he’s half on his side and can hide his face better.  “Stop!”

Smirking, Shorter flips Yut Lung back over.  “Well why didn’t you say anything?”

“H-huh?”

“If it’s something you like, Hun, then I’m willing to try it with you.  Besides, it doesn’t take much effort on my part, because my job is helping people work out and get sweaty.”  Leaning down so he’s hovering close to Yut Lung, he smirks again.  “Come on, Hun.  You know you want to.”

Yut Lung groans as he tries to control himself.  “N-no, I’m f-fine.”

“Don’t try to deny it, Yut Lung.  You know you want it.”

Feeling his self-control slip a little, Yut Lung takes a deep breath and groans again.  “P-please…” he whimpers, his hands fisting the sheets underneath him.

“Go ahead, baby,” Shorter croons, his demeanor switching from teasing to sensual.  “I’m all yours.”

His hands fly up and grab the collar of Shorter’s shirt, pulling him down so he’s laying completely on top of him.  Yut Lung inhales deeply, sticking his nose right in the junction where the shoulder meets his neck.  His hips begin to roll against Shorter’s.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, huh?” Shorter asks, flipping them over and raising his arms over his head.  “Go to town, baby.”

With another groan, Yut Lung dives down into Shorter’s armpit while he humps Shorter’s thigh.  _He smells so good!_   “S-so, ah, so good!” He gasps.  “Nghn, Shorter you smell so good!”

“You have to help me out, babe,” Shorter says, feeling himself begin to get turned on by seeing his boyfriend act like a wanton slut.  “With my arms up like this, I can’t do anything.”

Reaching down in between them, Yut Lung pulls Shorter’s erect member out of his shorts and pulls his own out before rubbing the two of them together.  His other hand also goes down in between them to help.  “Nghn, Shorter!”

Shorter groans as his hips begin thrusting into Yut Lung’s hands.  “Wh-what it is it, babe?”

“Smell so good!” He moans, inhaling deeply.  “So manly!”

Shorter groans again.  “You like that, huh, babe?  You like it when I come home all nasty because you get turned on thinking about how much work I had to do to get this way.”

“Ng-Yes!”

Their hips rut into Yut Lung’s hands as they get closer and closer to their orgasms.  Yut Lung is in ecstasy as he finally gets to indulge in his fantasy that he’s held for months, since they began dating really.

“I’m gonna cum, babe,” Shorter grunts.

“Me, nghn, me too,” he answers, his voice going to a higher pitch.  His moans, too, are shrill.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” He rasps, bringing his left arm down and wrapping his hand around Yut Lung’s as they continue to move around their hardened lengths.

“Yes!”  Yut Lung takes in another lungful of air and cums, squirting onto their hands.  “Shorter!”

His hands don’t stop and quickly bring Shorter to the edge.  “Ah, Yut Lung!”

As soon as they’ve caught their breath, Yut Lung rolls off the bed and heads into the bathroom.  Shorter chuckles and watches before hauling himself up and heading in the same direction.  _He’s probably trying to hide right now.  I’ll go reassure him and take a shower so we can finally go eat!_   His stomach rumbles at the thought of eating. 

Pushing open the bathroom door, Yut Lung lets out a shriek and tries to cover himself.  “Sh-Shorter?!”

Chuckling, Shorter pulls off his shirt and shucks off his pants and underwear.  “What?  It’s not like I haven’t seen it all already.  Plus, I need to shower because I stink.  Then we can eat, okay?”

Turning back to the sink, Yut Lung nods.  “O-okay.”

Switching the shower on, Shorter steps under the spray, uncaring that it’s cold.  “And, Hun, for the record, I don’t think you’re gross or disgusting.  It’s just a part of who you are.”

Freezing, Yut Lung turns slightly towards him.  “O-oh.”

“Yeah, oh.  Now, get undressed and get your ass in here.  Washing at the sink isn’t good enough!” He exclaims.

Jumping, Yut Lung quickly begins doing what he was told, knowing that the tone Shorter used meant business.  “Okay.” 

By the time he gets in, the water has warmed up nicely and Shorter pulls him into a hug.  “I love you, Hun.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 69...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
